Life is a mystery
by Papillusion
Summary: Blaine est sur le point de se marier, le temps presse, mais son précieux témoin et meilleur ami est absent, il ne veut pas y assister. A moins… qu'au dernier moment il ne change d'avis ?


mon dieu j'ai presque HONTE de ce que je suis en train de poster en ce moment-même tellement c'est mièvre, je suppose que ça révèle ma personnalité profonde en fait, vu que la majorité de ce que j'écris l'est (allons-y, faisons comme si c'était un secret).

Ceci a débuté comme une songfic, car j'ai d'un coup été inspirée par la chanson que voici : watch?v=ISBwg3Uah5E

Je ne saurais dire si ça donne un meilleur résultat si on l'écoute en même temps qu'on lit, mais je trouvais que ça collait bien à l'ambiance du début. (le titre est d'ailleurs là pour faire le lien)

Je pense qu'on peut aussi dire que Mrs Dalloways m'est monté à la tête

* * *

10h sonnèrent, les vibrations ébranlant l'ancien édifice firent s'envoler à tire d'aile des tourterelles posées sur le clocher, les notes pesantes et s'étirant dans l'espace parvinrent jusqu'à l'oreille de Sam qui demeurait totalement figé, assis sur le canapé de la suite de l'hôtel.

Le gong le crispa imperceptiblement.

Devant lui, sur la table basse, était posé son portable qui vibrait et dont l'écran clignotait de facon continue depuis tout à l'heure, arrivant presque à transmettre l'état d'affolement dans lequel était la personne qui essayait de le joindre à l'autre bout du fil. Les yeux de Sam, lèvres pincées, étaient fixés dessus. Mais il ne bougeait pas, et ne décrochait pas. La cloche sonna avec vigeur une seconde fois, puis une troisième.

"Réponds, Sam réponds je t'en supplie", marmonna l'autre en tapant du pied.

"Blaine !" s'exclama Rachel.

"Oui je sais ! Mais il ne répond pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas ?!"

"On ne peut plus attendre, les gens commencent à murmurer et à se demander si tu es en train de faire faux bond à ton futur mari, il faut impérativement que tu viennes."

Elle avait commencé à l'entraîner en le tirant par le bras mais Blaine se dégagea vivement.

"Je ne me marierai pas sans lui, il a du lui arriver quelque chose Rachel, jamais Sam ne me ferait ça."

"Blaine Devon Anderson qu'est-ce que tu_ fabriques_ ?" dit Santana qui venait elle aussi de surgir dans la pièce.

Blaine tourna vers elle un regard impuissant.

"Ooh non, non ne me dites pas que Bouche de mérou fait du forcing anti-mariage", dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

Il n'y avait pas moyen que Sam assiste à cela. C'était simplement au-dessus de ses forces, mais cela il ne l'avait réalisé que ce matin en se réveillant d'une nuit sans sommeil à s'agiter et se retourner dans son lit. Le noeud dans son estomac l'avait empêché de fermer l'oeil. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer, pas quand il savait avec certitude que le lendemain le drame de sa vie allait finalement avoir lieu, qu'après des mois à faire semblant de sourire il allait perdre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. C'est avec lenteur qu'il avait ce matin enfilé son smocking repassé, qu'il avait noué en s'appliquant le noeud papillon autour du col de sa chemise blanche, celle qu'avait choisi Blaine pour lui. Cela faisait pourtant des mois que Sam savait à quoi il se préparait, mais le moment fatidique arrivé il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'en était plus capable. Ses yeux étaient arrondis par la peur de ce qui devait en ce moment-même être en train de se produire. Sam ferma fort les yeux, et ce qu'il imagina lui brisa le coeur encore une fois. Il n'y avait rien que lui Sam Evans puisse faire pour empêcher ce désastre.

"Blaine, on te faisait confiance avec Lord Tubbington, jamais on pensait que tu retournerais chez les Warblers", dit Brittany d'une voix sévère, à la porte de la salle de bain verrouillée.

"Je ne me marierai pas ! Il faut que Sam soit là d'accord ? Je ne peux pas faire ça sans lui !"

Elles continuèrent de lui parler sans qu'il n'écoute plus un traître mot de ce qu'elles disaient. Il se concentrait sur la sonnerie : un bip, un silence, un bip, un silence... Après un moment où Santana avait commencé à essayer d'enfoncer la porte en se projetant contre Blaine lâcha son portable, qu'il envoya au loin et qui glissa sur le carrelage. Il cria de frustration.

Sam s'était levé. Les poings serrés. Le contact de Blaine apparut avec un dernier flash de lumière avant que l'écran ne devienne noir. Ca y est, il partait rejoindre Kurt, pensa Sam en déglutissant. Il était prêt à se marier sans témoin.

"Blaine si tu n'ouvres pas cette satanée porte dans les secondes qui suivent je te jure de te le faire payer le reste de ton existence", vociféra Santana, qui commençait à être essoufflée. Il y eut un cliquetis et finalement celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Blaine, qui leur sembla inexplicablement minuscule dans son costume noir et blanc de cérémonie.

"Allons-y," marmonna-t-il, en marchant sans les regarder.

Il se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

"Ou est passée Rachel ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Elle est partie le chercher !"

Sam claqua la porte et dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers. Ce n'est qu'une fois parvenu à la réception de l'hôtel qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son portable, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Il se mit à courir dans la rue, se cognant parfois dans les gens qui rouspétaient. Il intercepta un taxi.

Au même instant Rachel demandait à celui dans lequel elle venait de monter de la conduire tout droit à l'hôtel Plazza. Elle aussi ayant pris le relai s'était mise à appeler Sam en continu, même si elle pressentait que cela ne servait à rien.

"Blaine ! Tout va bien ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

Burt venait d'entrer à son tour, le visage inquiet et surtout ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

"Mon témoin a disparu", répondit Blaine.

Burt l'étudia du regard un moment, puis il soupira, le front plissé comme s'il était face à une situation délicate.

"Il t'attend, dit-il simplement. Essaie de te rappeler pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui, ce qui t'a fait demander mon fils en mariage, et agis en conséquence."

Il hocha la tête, et repartit, surement pour rassurer son fils et le prévenir que Blaine n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Blaine se tourna vers la porte en se surprenant à espérer soudain que Sam en surgisse et le sorte de là, qu'il l'emmène loin d'ici avec plus personne pour...

"Oui, oui je sais. Ok on y va."

Avant qu'il réalise ce qui se passait Santana lui avait pris le bras. Hébété par ce qu'il se passait Blaine jeta un dernier regard à la porte où Sam n'apparaissait pas avant de se laisser entraîner.

"Tu vas te marier Blaine, et aujourd'hui sera le plus beau jour de ta vie", dit Santana d'une voix inflexible.

"Le plus beau", renchérit Brittany qui sautillait en caressant les fleurs qui bordaient le couloir qui menant à la chapelle.

"Non, non non non c'est par là ! LÀ !"

"Ooh oh on se calme un peu !"

Sam balança des billets sans les compter et sortit en trombe de la voiture après en avoir ouvert sans prévenir la portière.

10h15, la cloche sonna une seconde fois avec gravité.

"Mais, mais c'est qui du coup qui m'accompagnera", balbutia Blaine.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grande porte, Santana fit prendre sa place à Brittany.

"Brittany te tiendra le bras jusqu'à l'hôtel", dit-elle en même temps que Brittany souriait joyeusement à Blaine.

Le coeur de Blaine battait à toute vitesse.

"On y va qua… ?"

"Ok c'est parti !"

Sam qui avait ménagé son allure donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans les derniers cent mètres. Il arriverait suant, essouflé, et avec un millier de choses à raconter à Blaine.

Les premières notes solennelles et oh combien romantiques de l'orgue emplirent la salle surpeuplée de la chappelle et firent pousser un discret soupir de soulagement aux invités. Blaine se sentit pousser dans le dos, et malgré qu'il sache pertinemment que la situation lui échappait des mains et qu'il devait à tout prix se reprendre sur-le-champs, parce que des regards se tournaient vers lui, parce que Kurt au loin se détendait en l'apercevant, il s'en trouva incapable. Il n'était que spectateur impuissant, et c'est avec l'air de celui qui se demande comment diable il a atterri ici qu'il fit le premier pas le rapprochant de son futur mari.

Sam poussa de ses bras les lourdes portes en bois et pénétra dans la bâtiment.

Blaine parvint à esquisser un sourire crispé, qui mit tout le monde d'accord sur combien le futur marié avait l'air radieux bien que dévoré par le trac. Pourquoi Sam, pourquoi...

"Blaine !"

Mais Blaine n'était pas là. Sam jura et sortit de la chambre déserte.

"Sam !"

Mais Rachel bien loin d'ici ne trouva qu'une chambre vide.

Arrête de perdre le contrôle, arrête de perdre le contrôle, stop, _stop, _se répétait Blaine alors que les gens autour de lui étaient heureux, souriants, que Brittany, dodelinait de la tête en souriant telle une princesse et saluaient les gens qui attendaient que Blaine le fasse lui-même.

L'orgue, l'orgue, pensa Sam avec horreur lorsqu'il entendit l'instrument.

Blaine vit les sourcils de Kurt se froncer une fraction de seconde, et il comprit qu'il voyait qu'il n'était pas bien, que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de sa figure que... Qu'il ne voulait pas...

Il entendit quelqu'un qui courait venir vers lui, dans son dos. Blaine, s'en fichant que cela soit malpoli, se retourna, et se retrouva traversé de trop d'émotions pour pouvoir les décrire lorsqu'il vit Sam. Sam aparaissant une seconde à la vue de tous lui attrapa le bras et le ramena dans le couloir. Blaine n'avait en réalité fait que trois pas. Brittany se trouva elle aussi tirée loin de la lumière.

"Sam !"

"Je suis désolé, je suis vraim…" Sam fut interrompu lorsque Blaine le serra dans ses bras.

'Mais... Mais tu es en nage, dit-il en s'écartant, observant les joues rouges de son meilleur ami. Sam que s'est-il passé ?"

"J'ai eu un contretemps."

"Mais quoi ?" demanda Blaine.

Sam évita son regard.

"Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé", murmura Blaine en s'approchant.

Sam fut obligé de le regarder dans les yeux, l'intérieur de sa joue mordue. Blaine avait complètement oublié que l'orgue continuait de jouer solennellement.

"Je vais le tuer", marmonna Santana depuis l'hôtel, en fixant un regard noir sur la porte.

Sam regarda la main que Blaine avait doucement posé sur son bras, s'humecta les lèvres puis… :

"Allons te marier", dit-il.

"Blaine ! Blaine, je n'ai pas trouvé Sam, je suis affreusement désolée et confuse et je _sais_ que tu dois te sentir mal mais il faut que tu te maries à présent, Kurt est mon meilleur ami et même si…"

Rachel qui avait couru tout en parlant à toute vitesse ouvrit grand sa bouche et ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Sam.

"Blaine Warbler s'est trompé de sens. Il était bien parti, mais il a changé de direction au dernier moment", la prévint Brittany.

"Sam ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ?"

Rachel lui fit une rapide accolade.

"Mais tu es ici et c'est le principal. Viens Brittany, il faut qu'on aille retrouver nos places, nous avons un mariage auquel assister."

Brittany qui était restée accrochée au bras de Blaine tout du long même quand il avait parlé à Sam le lâcha sans protester, et repartit avec Rachel.

"Bien", dit Sam en se frottant les mains. Voyant que Blaine ne prenait pas d'initiative il fit lui-même un pas vers lui et leva maladroitement son bras pour que Blaine le prenne. Les portes se rouvrirent, et les gens cette fois-ci ne cachèrent pas leur soulagement et soupirèrent tous en choeur lorsque Blaine fit sa nouvelle entrée, la seule personne qui comptait vraiment à ses côtés.

Sam avait le cerveau pétrifié, il n'était plus qu'un coeur battant aussi fort qu'un tambour, ses battement erratiques cassant la mélodie que l'orgue s'était remis à jouer.

Blaine finit par réaliser qu'il était plus concentré sur sa joie de tenir le bras de Sam que sur son futur époux, et ça le plongea dans une brève confusion qui disparut quand il fit un grand sourire à l'assistance.

Dis-le, dis-le, dis-le, dis-le, dis-le, psalmodiait la tête de Sam dont les lèvres restaient scellées.

Sans savoir pourquoi Blaine se sentit mal à l'aise au moment où il croisa le regard de Kurt, qui masquait avec de plus en plus de mal son agacement.

Becky inondait de pétales de rose les premières marches de l'autel. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas daigné en jeter ailleurs.

Blaine se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas que tenir le bras de Sam, mais s'y pendait littéralement. Ce qui était déplacé. Il essaya d'un peu se dégager, puis comprit que c'était impossible et que c'était Sam lui-même qui s'y agrippait de toute ses forces.

Fais quelque chose, quelque chose n'importe quoi.

Des pétales furent projetées sur les chaussures vernies du marié et du témoin.

Blaine était confus.

Il faut que tu le lâches maintenant. Tu vas devoir le laisser partir, il est trop tard.

Blaine se sentait de plus en plus confus.

"Ton smocking te fait un beau cul Blaine!", dit Becky.

Elle lâcha sa corbeille lorsque Sue la tira pour qu'elle se rassoie, créant un petit tas de pétales de roses par terre.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que le bras de Sam était chaud, ainsi enlacé avec le sien, et qu'il allait avoir froid au moment de le lâcher. Ce fut comme la petite étincelle qui allait créer le court-circuit, et son cerveau s'en empara et fit tourner tourner tourner cette pensée débile, une fraction de seconde. Ce fut suffisant. Bras de Sam. Lâcher. Il entendit Sam déglutir, s'arrêter ou était sa place, et décrisper ses muscles pour que Blaine fasse seul les deux derniers pas le menant à Kurt. Il n'en fut pas capable. Comme sorti brusquement d'un doux rêve il cligna des yeux.

"Blaine, mon chéri."

Quelqu'un d'autre lui prit son bras.

"Je pense qu'il est un petit peu nerveux."

Un bref rire sous forme de murmure secoua la salle.

Blaine regarda une dernière fois Sam, qui ne lâchait pas ses yeux. Le coeur de Blaine s'était remis à battre à toute allure.

Lors d'un instant à valeur de mille éternités, Sam crut qu'il allait ne jamais détourner les yeux, et que leurs regards happés l'un par l'autre autant que leurs âmes allaient rester accrochés.

"Blaine ?"

Blaine réagit enfin. Il sourit.

Cela fit à Sam le même effet que si Kurt avait sorti une épée et couper d'un coup sec le fil le maintenant à Blaine. Il entendit des pas pressés bien que discrets derrière lui.

"J'ai oublié de te donner ça !" lui glissa Rachel.

Le dos arrondi et les épaules rentrées elle partit se rasseoir.

Oh un coussin rouge, des bagues dessus, deux bagues. Il devait dire quelque chose. Mais comment ? A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait la situation devenait plus critique.

"Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, pour unir deux personnes…"

Pourquoi Sam n'est pas heureux, se demanda Blaine. Il devrait être heureux, ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose d'infiniment important clochait à cette cérémonie et Blaine alarmé n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

DIS-LE.

"...Si une personne dans cette salle s'oppose au mariage qu'elle parle maintenant, ou alors qu'elle se taise à jamais", énonca le pasteur d'une voix égale.

Sam passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, chance pour lui le pasteur avait l'air d'apprécier les suspenses ou les retournements de situation tordus, car le silence s'éternisa.

C'est ta chance Sam, saisis-là, fais-le pour Blaine, essaie au moins, tu n'y perdras rien, tu vas le perdre de toute facon, New-York est une trop grande ville et tu ne seras qu'un vieux pote encombrant pour Blaine une fois là-bas.

Blaine avait mis le doigt sur le problème. Il ne voulait plus se marier, il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas normal d'observer avec inquiétude chaque expression de son meilleur ami, d'avoir son esprit entièrement accaparé par lui, tout ça en ayant à peine accordé un regard à son futur époux, qui se tenait pourtant debout face à lui. Cela voulait dire quelque chose, forcément. Pris d'une sorte de transe, qui lui donna le courage nécessaire, il prit une profonde inspiration :

"Non !"

Comme s'il avait redouté ce qui venait d'arriver, c'est du moins l'impression qu'en eut Blaine, Kurt sursauta et se tourna pour voir la personne qui avait parlé.

Le pasteur leva des sourcils intéressés :

"Plait-il Monsieur ?"

"David. Rassis-toi", siffla Kurt entre ses dents.

Blaine regarda Karofsky sortir de la rangée à laquelle il était installé. Il jeta aussi un coup d'oeil à Sam, qui avait la bouche entrouverte. Lui non plus ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à cela.

"David !"

"Je ne resterai pas assis sans rien dire alors que tu vas te marier", dit celui-ci debout au milieu de l'allée menant à l'autel.

Blaine ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir invité.

David Karofsky écarta les bras :

"Tu vois, je n'ai plus honte maintenant, je peux l'assumer devant les gens et je te promets de le faire pour toi. J'ai gagné en maturité Kurt, et grâce a toi je ne suis plus le même homme."

"Dites-moi que c'est une blague", chuchota Santana en robe de demoiselle d'honneur à côté de Blaine.

"Je suis amoureux de toi ! Tu vois ? Je l'ai dit, et je suis prêt à le répéter ! Tous les jours, s'il le faut !"

Sam était inquiet, et espérait que Blaine n'aurait pas trop le coeur brisé. Plus que tout au monde, plus que ses propres désirs, il ne voulait pas voir souffrir Blaine.

"Pars avec moi Kurt, laisse tomber... Tout ça. Tu sais au fond de toi que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, j'en suis sûr, et toi aussi tu le sais."

Blaine ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel pour le manque de délicatesse de David.

"Je... Je…"

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine, les yeux écarquillés.

"Vous avez donc une raison de vous opposer à ce mariage ?" demanda le pasteur à Karofsky, avec une délectation bien trop apparente trouva Sam.

"Oui j'en ai une, Kurt n'est plus amoureux de Blaine, depuis longtemps, et je pense que plus d'une personne dans cette salle est d'accord avec moi !" dit David d'une voix forte. Il regarda autour de lui, s'attendant apparemment à ce que les gens donnent leur assentiment.

"Wou ! dit Rachel qui se releva soudain du banc. Je pense que nous avons tous ici l'esprit un petit peu échauffé par toute cette attente, n'est-ce pas le début de la saison du printemps, le printemps est réputé pour perturber les esprits mais nous savons aussi qu'il ne faut… !"

"Rachel, rassis-toi", dit Kurt d'une voix blanche.

Rachel remit un mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille puis se rassit la tête inclinée.

Un intense échange de regard perdura entre Karofski et Kurt, temps durant lequel Blaine, mortifié, s'était fait une raison.

"Je suis désolé, Blaine."

Kurt avait l'air triste, effondré même, mais le ton sur lequel il venait d'annoncer son choix était sans appel. Il adressa à Blaine un dernier regard de profond pardon, avant de marcher tête haute jusqu'à David, à pas décidés, affrontant la mine éberluée des invités qui le suivirent du regard. David lui tendit la main, Blaine réalisa à la lueur de son regard, et non sans un pincement au coeur qu'il n'aurait jamais été en mesure de donner à Kurt autant que ce que cet autre lui promettait. C'est en se sentant étrangement vide qu'il regarda Kurt marcher la main tremblante dans celle de Karofsky, et disparaître par la porte, qui lorsqu'elle se referma fit un puissant bruit qui résonna dans le silence effroyable.

...

Bien.

...

Blaine supposait que c'était mieux ainsi.

...

Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de la porte.

"Blaine ?"

Oh, Sam était en face de lui, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Blaine réalisa que des murmures étonnés avaient commencé à croître dans la salle.

"Je vous dis qu'il faut le gifler !" chuchota Santana, sans réaliser que Blaine l'entendait.

C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour revenir de sa léthargie.

"Sam ? Je peux te parler seul à seul ?" Les quelques amis proches de Blaine qui l'avaient entouré s'écartèrent, le laissant voir Sam habillé de son smoking, les mains dans les poches. Celui-ci acquiesça sans quitter des yeux Blaine.

"Rachel, préviens tout le monde que la fête et le repas sont maintenus, comme c'était prévu. Ce serait un trop grand gâchis de tout jeter maintenant."

Rachel hocha la tête comme si on venait de lui confier une tâche de la plus haute importance, et se tourna vers les invités, qui commencaient à s'agiter de plus en plus. Blaine aperçut ses parents, et il fut étonné de voir que même son père semblait au moins un peu surpris et désolé pour lui. Cooper n'avait quant à lui pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Blaine fit un signe de tête vers eux pour les rassurer, puis sans prêter attention a ce qu'avait commencé à dire Rachel après avoir frappé dans ses mains comme une maîtresse d'école il se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'église. Il la connaissait bien, et savait qu'une porte discrète encastrée dans le mur du fond donnait sur un petit jardin d'agrément, où lui et Sam seraient tranquilles.

Il savait que Sam lui suivait, et ne se retourna donc pas pour vérifier. Blaine poussa la porte, comptant sur la compassion du prêtre pour accepter son intrusion dans cette partie normalement non réservée au public.

C'était bon. Sam attendait qu'il parle.

Son coeur battait fort à nouveau, Sam était encore plus beau à la lumière du soleil.

"Blaine, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé."

"Hm ? Oh, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Je l'avais plus ou moins vu venir."

"Vraiment ?"

"Non, admit Blaine avec un soupir. Mais... je pense que c'est pour le mieux."

Sam le regardait avec des yeux tristes, et ca n'aidait pas Blaine à tourner la page sur ce qui venait de se produire, d'autant qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler quelque chose qui il savait n'était pas retourné par son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas une perspective très réjouissante. Mais il devait le faire.

"Compte tenu de ce que j'ai découvert peu de temps avant que la cérémonie commence…" dit Blaine lentement.

Sam le regardait sans ciller.

"Alors… alors même que le prêtre demandait s'il y avait quelqu'un pour s'opposer à ce mariage," continua-t-il.

Il attendit une réaction.

"Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire," dit finalement Sam.

Blaine se rendit compte au soupir contenu que souffla Sam que son meilleur ami avait retenu sa respiration. Cela l'intrigua.

"Oh."

"Et c'est plutôt important."

L'inquiétude de Blaine s'accrut.

"Est-ce que je pourrais finir, d'abord… ?"

"Oui, oui bien sûr," acquiesça immédiatement Sam.

Blaine prit son temps, puis, alors qu'il ne savait par où commencer, les premiers mots sortirent enfin de sa bouche :

"Tu sais que je craquais pour toi à une époque."

Ca, cela prit visiblement Sam de court. Il haussa les sourcils, les fronca, puis finalement acquiesça lentement, l'air un peu sur ses gardes.

"C'était même il y a pas si longtemps que ça c'est vrai, et... Je me souviendrai toujours à quel point j'avais craint ta réaction, à quel point j'avais eu peur pour notre amitié. Ca... Cela me rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur et je savais que c'était mal et stupide de ressentir ça pour toi, et pourtant... Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, murmura Blaine, en le regardant en face. C'est... C'était plus fort que moi, et, oh mon dieu, Sam... _c'est_ toujours plus fort que moi."

Il sentit litteralement les muscles de Sam se tendre, même sans le toucher. Mais il n'y avait plus moyen que Blaine s'arrête maintenant, peu importe combien cela mettait Sam et leur amitié dans une position inconfortable.

"Crois-le ou non mais je l'ai realisé aujourd'hui, il y a quelques minutes à peine. Peut-être qu'après tout refuser de me marier parce que tu n'étais pas là n'était qu'une excuse... Je passe mon temps à me voiler la face on dirait."

"Tu veux dire que tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi ?" demanda Sam lentement.

Blaine le regarda en face, et va savoir si c'était du à l'atmosphère spéciale et électrisante d'un mariage qui avait failli avoir lieu ou son état d'hébétude après s'être fait plaquer devant l'autel mais il finit par le dire.

"Je t'aime, Sam."

Ou peut-être qu'il était masochiste.

La bouche de Sam, yeux arrondis de surprise, s'entrouvrit. Blaine détourna les yeux. C'était drôle, il se sentait comme anesthésié, de tout ça. Peut-être que finir totalement seul était ce à quoi il était destiné. Il se détourna, avec l'intention d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre ombragé par un saule pleureur. Il entendait les abeilles bourdonner, l'air sentait bon le printemps et la lavande.

"Tu vas où ?" dit Sam d'une voix rauque.

Blaine finirait seul.

Mais on lui attrapa soudain le bras.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu vas où ?" lui redemanda Sam.

"M'asseoir."

Blaine se dégagea.

L'ombre rafraîchit Blaine, cela lui fit du bien. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Tous les événements qui venaient de s'enchaîner ces dernières minutes lui donnaient le vertige.

"Peut-être que tu seras interessé de savoir que moi aussi."

Le coeur de Blaine eut un petit sursaut. Mais non, non il devait se tromper. Il avait mal entendu. Ou alors Sam ne savait plus quoi faire pour le consoler.

"Tu es cruel Sam", marmonna-t-il dans ses mains. Il entendit Sam se rapprocher de lui, mais ne redressa pas la tête.

Il faudrait qu'il songe à revenir dans l'église maintenant.

Sam s'agenouilla à son niveau.

S'il y a une chose que Blaine ne souhaitait pas c'était que les gens pensent qu'ils s'était laissé abattre. Il allait revenir, et leur prouver à tous que...

Les mains de Sam entourèrent ses poignets.

Oh.

S'il croyait que c'était aider Blaine que de faire ca...

"Sam…"

Sam l'obligea à écarter les mains, et alors que Blaine avait eu tout un tas de choses à lui dire pour lui faire comprendre patiemment que ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire, les mots se retrouvèrent bloqués quand il découvrit le visage de Sam en face du sien. Les abeilles bourdonnaient encore, ou alors etaient-ce les oreilles de Blaine. La connexion, celle que Blaine avait senti si forte entre eux deux alors même qu'il devait dire oui à Kurt, elle était là à nouveau, s'enroulait silencieusement autour d'eux jusqu'à les resserrer irrémédiablement, et que Sam ne sache même plus comment faire pour lâcher les poignets de Blaine. Ou peut-être était-ce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Blaine, les yeux grands ouverts, vit Sam embrasser l'intérieur de son poignet, là ou la peau était si sensible, et un frisson se propagea dans tout son corps.

Toi aussi ? Les yeux de Blaine demandèrent, alors que ses doigts caressaient la joue de Sam. Celui-ci ne put que fermer les yeux, et acquiescer faiblement, un petit gémissement s'échappant de sa gorge. Blaine rassembla le peu d'esprit qui lui restait encore pour parler.

"Depuis combien de temps ?" souffla-t-il.

"Longtemps."

"Et tu allais être mon témoin, et… ?"

Blaine ne finit pas sa phrase, cela dépassait l'entendement. Ou peut-être était-ce aussi du au pouce de Sam qui effleurait l'intérieur de son poignet. Cela mettait en difficulté sa concentration. Sam soupira finalement, et à peine eut-il lâché le poignet de Blaine que celui-ci lui couvrit la joue avec la paume de sa main, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait tout dire, maintenant.

"Au début je pensais que j'arriverais à tout garder pour moi, j'y ai vraiment cru, mais... Je crois que j'ai surestimé ma capacité à avoir le coeur brisé. Et... Je voulais pas gâcher ton mariage", dit-il d'une petite voix.

"David t'a devancé", dit Blaine, avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Il avait porté son autre main sur la joue de Sam, et avait été émerveillé de voir comme celui-ci s'était mordu la lèvre et s'était interrompu dans sa phrase avant de reprendre.

"J'allais justement parler mais... Il m'a devancé comme tu dis, ce qui est pas plus mal quand j'y pense, j'aurais surement bégayé, alors…"

Blaine eut un petit rire qui fallit se terminer en gloussement hystérique tellement il avait l'impression de nager dans le bonheur. Il devait être en train de rêver, oui c'est cela il devait être en train de rêver.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne te sens pas trop triste... Pour, Kurt ?"

Kurt.

Kurt qui venait de partir pour un autre que lui. Blaine n'arrivait pas à comprendre, depuis quand cette histoire avec David avait-elle commencé ? Blaine avait même oublié qu'il existait.

"Eh bien... Il est sûr que ça fait beaucoup à gérer en une seule fois... Mais ça va, dit-il en hochant la tête. Ca ira."

"Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas aller trop vite, et que…"

"Sam, dit Blaine, d'une voix ferme mais douce. Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir la première fois où je me suis imaginé en train de t'embrasser."

Sam eut un petit sourire en coin, en regardant Blaine.

"Quoi ?" murmura celui-ci.

"Rien, c'est... C'est toujours aussi formidable de voir comme tu m'aim…"

Il s'interrompit. Blaine joignit une première fois leurs bouches.

"Je t'aime", dit-il contre les lèvres de Sam.

Blaine ne savait pas si c'était lui qui brusquait Sam, aussi se recula-t-il, mais il fut vite rattrapé, et leur baiser se prolongea, et lorsque Blaine toucha la joue de Sam il se rendit compte qu'elle était humide et il l'embrassa avec d'autant plus de douceur, souhaitant lui faire comprendre que quelle qu'ait eté la décision de Kurt, c'était lui Sam que Blaine aurait fini par choisir tôt ou tard.

FIN.

* * *

on ne pourra pas dire que j'ai pas prévenu pour la mièvrerie !

*soupir* il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête d'écrire des histoires où je réduis en miettes le mariage de Kurt et Blaine, c'est mesquin et mauvais pour ma santé mentale, je crois. Je conçois que lorsqu'on aime Kurt et Blaine ce genre de choses puisse vraiment vraiment agacer, et je précise que ce n'est pas du tout que j'en veux personnellement au Klaine, c'est juste que *soupir* Blaine et Sam quoi…. je n'ai pas voulu non plus faire de méchants, à aucun moment

je suis en ce moment en train de traduire une autre histoire qui me prend un peu de temps vu que c'est un OS d'à peu près 16000 mots ;)

n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça fait toujours plaisir, bonnes vacances à tout le monde !


End file.
